


He's My Ride Home

by KennyCosgrove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil!Politicians AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennyCosgrove/pseuds/KennyCosgrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d take him home, that’s what was always important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's My Ride Home

He’d take him home, that’s what was always important.

After every press conference, motivational meeting, book signing, book reading, college pep rally, after every event and every dinner and every party organized by men of money and power - he’d always take him home with him.

He watched the man from afar, counting every breath he took, every subtle glance, every pause in his words- he always stopped a moment, finding Death watching him. As if he were stricken, pausing. It was always when he least expected it. Death never arrived and never appeared when he knew he would be looking for him, no, that ruins the element of surprise, as if Death is asking for him to take him home. To take Death home with him. It ruins the sense of elegance to it.

The crowds would applaud, they would disperse, and he would wait by the door. The last in the room, strange no one bothered to stop him or usher him out, and he would wait. He’d always wait. 

“Let me take you home.”


End file.
